<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My late night ramblings by Husku_u</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756517">My late night ramblings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husku_u/pseuds/Husku_u'>Husku_u</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Haha I should be asleep, Multi, Oops definitely not me self projecting, Other, fae, gay blurbs, im so gay help, late night ramblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husku_u/pseuds/Husku_u</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunch of things I wrote long past the time I should’ve been asleep by •-•</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No fandom just brain ramblings</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A girl</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She always felt different, off, otherly. A girl who felt the mountains, the forest calling to her a lack of both instilling fear and unrest. Someone who loves the night the smell the feel the pure essence of it all but feared of the things that may lurk in it, every shadow and sound becoming a beast a creature of ill intentions. Nature called to her, the cool autumn air, the stinging winter night, the damp spring atmosphere, and the warm summer evenings. Always calling singing her name feeling a sense of home with their arrival. Stars, lightning, the moon, rain, trees all of them instill a eir of wonder and a rightness to them that she simply couldn’t replicate. She ponders if she is fae, otherworldly, a mystical being for she does not know if the average human feels a strange attachment to the constellation Orion, if a lack of trees fills them with unease, a constant want of night and rain. Is she of this world? She knows not. But sometimes she does wish to be of a more, mysterious origin. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Is it to much to ask.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’m gay and wrote this instead of doing homework.... I may be gay... and possibly polyamorous</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT A SPECIFIC TWO PEOPLE I KNOW AND CARE ABOUT NOT ME WRITING ABOUT TWO PEOPLE I WANT TO LIVE WITH WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT I UHHHHHH AM DEFINITELY NOT PINING AFTER TO PEOPLE IN PARTICULAR.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Is it too much to ask for a partner? I want someone to look at with the most sickeningly sweet expression oozing unwavering adoration for my partner. Someone for me to offer cuddles to after the sun sets while movies play in the background. Someone for me to drop everything for and visit when they’re sad. Someone to talk to for hours on end about every topic imaginable. Someone for witch I would sacrifice everything for. Someone for me to stair at the ceiling with, share my clothes with, share my life with, give gentle kisses to at every moment possible. Someone for me to bridal carry even if it’s just for a few precious seconds. Someone for me to go everywhere with, talk about to every acquaintance and close friend any chance I get, to share victories large and small, share loss small and large, someone for me to love every inch and imperfection and for them to do the same. Someone to enjoy the rain, sun, clouds, snow, and stars with. Someone for me to come home and give them all the pretty rocks and sticks I could find. Someone to daydream about, to project onto all of my favorite characters. Someone for me to give countless cute funny and annoying nicknames to. Someone willing to put up with my attention span, clinginess, loud voice, bad habits, and who I would do the same for. Someone who can nap on my chest when being awake is just to much. Someone who would be willing to build a nest with me filled with soft blankets plushies and maybe a handful of hoodies. Someone who can help stop me from doing stupid thing and who will join in with the antics. Then again that’s a lot for one person. So maybe 2 partners will do too. Twice the number of hands to hold, of faces to kiss, of rocks to gift, of people to cuddle, of memories to have, of antics to ensue, of clothes to share, of people to adore, of nicknames to give, of rants about how much I love them, of daydreams, of quite moments witch could last forever, of souls to care for...</p><p>Is that to much to ask?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>